Akali Izalta
'''Akali Izalta '''was one of the masters of the Leaf Village. She was the last member of the Izalta clan born within the leaf. She was taught by Sion, the shinobi war leader on a team with Shen and Kennen. Her team would become the highest ranked Shinobi Team in the history of the leaf. After minor battles between Leaf and Ylesse, she witnessed Sion's death. This allowed her to open her Izalta Shadow Eye. Once becoming a master she was given star students Zed, Ibuki, and Tristan. Being Lao's most treasured assistant she was a major key within the Ylessen war conspiracy, she created major tension between her and her students. Lao sent her to kill her former students, but she couldn't do it, resulting in her death by Tristan. She passed on her Izalta shadow eye to him, as a final gift. Childhood She was born into the Izalta clan, but her parents died very early into her life from Akuma's reign. This caused her to be raised by her grandfather. He taught her how to utilize her shadow powers to the fullest she can. She became a master of the shadow dance, causing her to gain attention within the village. Ylessen Skirmishes Hostility began to build up between the leaf and Ylesse was still built up from Akuma. Despite Akuma's death by Trixy's hands the hostility boiled into skirmishes between the two. Members of these skirmishes were Akali and her team, led by Sion. Sion led the largest of the battles against Ylessen war hero, Priam. Akali and her team fought with her master against Priam, who was able to fend off the group. Separating the team from Sion he was able to start a 1 on 1 duel against Sion. In front of Akali Sion was killed. In rage Akali's full extent of the Izalta eye was opened. Unleashing the shadow dance on Priam she broke him. Leading the army she formed a ceasefire with Ylesse. Teaching Being the hero of the leaf Akali was able to choose whoever she wanted to teach. She picked the three best students of the academy, Tristan, Zed, and Ibuki. Taking them on many missions, none more important then the battle on the howling abyss. After this mission Zed decided to awaken his eye of Izalta and find his family. During this time Shiek joined the group. Chunnin Exam With Zed's return to the group and Lao's plan to destroy Ylesse, Akali decided to keep her students out of the plan. Pround of their success in the Exam the plan went off perfectly. Her bitterness of Sion's death fueled her anger towards the Ylesse. After Morgan's death and Inigo's escape she tried to explain her reasoning to Tristan, Ibuki, and Zed. They refused to listen and Shiek allowed them to escape. Akali wanted to let them go, but Lao ordered against it. Her and her team headed out to destroy her former students Final Fight Akali and her team found her students in the forest by Ba Sing Sei Station. Still refusing to understand her plans, the students squared up for battle, after the to groups fought each other Akali ordered her teammates to retreat in order to protect their lives. Her Izalta shadow eye kept Zed and Ibuki off and managed to beat them down. The fight was to finish between Tristan and Akali, a 1 on 1 fight. Tristan was beat down by the Izalta eye, but eventually he was able to fend her off with Firma. As the fight continued he began to become more and more efficient against the Izalta. Finally he was able to utilize his teleportation to the point where he could sent a kunnai through Akali's eye. Dying in Tristan's arms she finally understood the error in her quest for revenge. As her final wish she gave her Izalta Shadow Eye to her former student. Category:Shinobi Category:Izalta Category:Leaf Category:Master